


Noora & William | ❝You are all I need...❞ [1x05-4x10]

by PurplexMist



Category: Final Cut Pro, SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Arrhult, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom, Fanvids, Joakim Lundell, Love Stories, Noora and William, Noorhelm - Freeform, Remake, SKAM, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: AU PLOT/STORY:Noora and William are together. Their relationship is incredibly strong, but they go through hard times, especially since William have a mental illness. He can without any warnings shut out Noora and people he cares about and get outbreaks and sometimes it goes so far that he hurt people. Noora is very known about she can't do anything, even if she know what William do is wrong.She tries to get in touch and support him during the hard times but he doesn’t accept her support. But when he is okay, he is the best boyfriend Noora could have. Noora will never leave William and he will never leave her because he didn’t chose to be crazy sometimes.





	Noora & William | ❝You are all I need...❞ [1x05-4x10]




End file.
